1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power semiconductor module having a pressure application body, having a circuit carrier which is embodied with a first conductor track, a power semiconductor component arranged thereon, and having an internal connecting device. The power semiconductor module also has a housing having a guide device arranged therein, in particular for a connecting element which serves to connect the circuit carrier to an external connecting device, in particular an external circuit board with load current conductor tracks. In addition, the power semiconductor module has a pressure application body for applying pressure to the circuit carrier. In an arrangement with this power semiconductor module, the pressure body serves for bringing about thermal and mechanical connection of the circuit carrier to a cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art, disclosed, for example, in German Patent Application No. DE 196 30 173 A1 and illustrated basically in FIG. 8 hereof, discloses a power module composed of semiconductor components and passive electronic components, which power module permits, in the case of pressure-contacting of all the load connections and control connections to a customized circuit board or their similar outer connecting elements, simple mounting on a cooling device by means of screws and destruction-free removal therefrom. For this purpose, the housing 5 of the module is provided with pressure contact springs 68 which exhibit a favorable relaxation behavior, for all electrical connections and for the purpose of uniform pressure distribution. For test purposes and during use, the modules are configured in a functionally capable fashion between a pressure element and a heat sink by clamping to at least one attachment element, a pressure application body. A deficiency with such configurations is the limited current carrying capacity of the known pressure contact springs 68, which capacity is correspondingly approximately 10 A in the prior art.